Adopted
by Amaya Kimura
Summary: Pein and Konan decided to adopt a child and they meet Rein Uchiha at Konoha's Adoption Center. Bad summary, better story. Rated for langugage. Enjoy!


A/N: _This is a new story! I kept this on my iPod touch along with other cheesy stories that don't make sense. So if this is weird, it's because I write when I'm bored. Hope you enjoy it anyway! If it seems familiar, I kinda took like...the format? from Orphan. The fact that Esther was alone upstairs. This DOES involve my OC, Rein, so that's who that is xD_

* * *

"Welcome to Konoha's adoption center. I'm Tsunade, may I help you?" the older blonde asked.

Pein looked over at his wife and smiled. "We're here to adopt a child." Konan stood there and nodded silently.

"Oh good! The girls are having a small party right now, you're more than welcome to look around." Tsunade said. She lead the couple through the two story building. They passed by a bigger room, where there was music playing, and girls of different ages and races were dancing around or eating. Konan glanced into the room. "I'll be here, you go ahead." her husband nodded at her, and he followed Tsunade upstairs. Once they reached the top, he saw a long hallway.

"I have to go to my office real quick. Feel free to see if there are other girls in these rooms." with that, Tsunade left Pein to explore. He slowly walked down the hallway and stopped at an open door. He peeked inside and saw a girl sitting at a desk, doodling in a notebook. Her hair was a greyish blue color, tied in low pigtails with black bows. It was obvious she didn't pay much attention with it. She was in the same uniform as the rest of the girls downstairs, except her's had a different color scheme. She had a black plaid skirt, black knee high socks. with a grey schoolgirl dress shirt. Pein knocked on the door frame three times. The girl turned around quickly, her eyes red with a black circle, with three tear drop dots on them. She was obviously startled.

"Oh. I'm sorry, did I startle you?"

She turned back to the sketchbook in front of her. "Sort of."

Pein sat in the desk next to her. "I hope you don't mind me being here."

She looked at him for a second and turned back again. "Naw..."

"So what's your name?"

"Rein Uchiha."she continued drawing. The sound of her pencil hitting and scraping against the paper filled the silence in the room.

He held a hand out to her. "I'm Pein."

She grabbed it and shook it quickly. "Pein, huh? That's a nice name. And yes I'm only saying that because it rhymes with mine."

Pein laughed and glanced at her paper. _Wow, she's good. _he thought, admiring her work. "So what are you drawing?"

"Me and my brothers. This guy," she pointed to a tall man with long hair and bangs, "is my older brother, Itachi. Or at least, that's what I think he looks like now." she pointed to a shorter boy, with bangs hanging on the sides of his face. His hair was spiked in the back. "This guy, is my twin brother, Sasuke. They live with our parents."

Pein felt a little saddened. "How come you don't live with them?"

"My father hates me. He didn't want another kid. He only wanted Itachi, but my mother, Mikoto, wanted another. What they didn't know, was that she was having twins. I'm sort of an accident. They said that when I was born, I would have a few complications. One, I don't even look like my twin. We have different hair and eye color. His eyes are black, mine are blue and black. And, when I'm older, I can't have children of my own."

"So...how did you end up in an adoption center?"

"My father took me here when I was five. Saying it was like a day care. With all those girly things girls that age would like. My family didn't know I was here. He just said that I died from a car crash or something."

"That's terrible. How come you won't join the other girls downstairs?"

"I hate them. I've been made fun of since I've been here because I'm different. I don't mind being different. They're girly, I'm not. They love playing with Barbies, I like tearing the heads off. They like romance movies, I like horror. I can't get along with any of them."

Pein stood up from his seat. Rein saddened a little, but kept her calm exterior. Then, a lady with blue hair with a white rose walked in through the door. Pein turned and kissed her on the forehead. Rein turned back to her drawing and kept to herself.

"Konan-dear, I want you to meet, Rein." He said, motioning towards the Uchiha.

Konan sat next to her. "Nice to meet you Rein. I'm Konan."

The young girl looked toward her and frowned a bit. "You kind of remind me of my mother."

"Oh. I'm truly sorry if that bothers you somehow."

"No, no. It's alright."

"Well, well. I see you met Rein." Tsunade also walked in through the door, a clipboard in hand. "She is one of the oldest girls here. And she's been here the longest."

Pein looked at Rein, who was busy drawing again. This time, a picture of her mother. He frowned. _I must adopt her_. He thought. "I think Konan and I have made our decision." his wife turned to him and raised an eyebrow. He flicked his eyes towards the little artist quickly and smiled. She smiled back and nodded towards Tsunade, who also gave a reassuring smile. "Alright. If you two will follow me, we'll discuss this further. Rein, please go to downstairs and eat something. I know you've haven't eaten in a while."

Rein sighed and closed her book. She stood from her seat, silently making her way past the three adults.

"Now if you two will follow me to my office." the older blonde lead the couple to a room further down the hallway to her office. She sat behind her desk and Pein and Konan sat in the two seats in front. "Would you both like to know more about Rein before you decide you want to go through with this?" the couple nodded.

"Alright." Tsunade looked through a few more papers. "Rein Uchiha. Here wee go. Let's see...she was born in the Uchiha clan 15 years ago. Her birth parents were, Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha. She had two brother, Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. She came to this adoption center ten years ago..."

"TEN YEARS?!" Pein interrupted. He coughed and said, "Please excuse me for my outburst." Konan held his hand.

"It's quite alright. It IS a shocker. Anyway, she's been staying with us since she was five and she was actually pretty mature at that age. She knew how to cook, clean, all those types of things." she took a breath. "One thing she couldn't stand was the other girls. They all bullied her and such. So much, she locked herself in a barrier no one would be able to break. One day while she was up here, drawing as usual, a couple of the others decided to scare her. She hated spiders, so they found a bucket of them and dumped them on her head. She lost her temper, and being an Uchiha, she has the Sharingan. Those girls are still in the hospital."

"Well, even with her violent past, I like her. I want to show her that there is more to life than this." Pein said, determination in his voice. "Would you be willing to also?" he looked at Konan, who smiled and nodded.

"Alright then. I just need you both to fill out the legal documents and you can take her home today."

Rein was currently zipping up her suitcase. She was so excited. When Tsunade came to her room and told her she was getting adopted by Pein and Konan, she started packing immediately. She was finally going to live somewhere else and be away from those glitter infested girls who picked on her. She met with her new parents at her bedroom door. Pein took her suitcase and Konan handed her, her coat. They both walked ahead, Rein following close behind. She heard a few snide comments on her way out. When she got to the door, she said her goodbyes to Tsunade, thanking her for all she done, she turned to the other girls, raised her arms, stuck up her middle fingers, saying, "Fuck you! I'm out!" then walked out the door, leaving the rest of them gaping.

* * *

A/N: _HAHA! Well what did you all think? Super crappy ending, but it always makes me laugh. This IS a one-shot. I'm not continuing this. I hope you all liked it though! Reviews? They're much appreciated! Thank you for you're time! Until next time~_


End file.
